


To Save the Galaxy

by swanqueengranger



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Role Playing, Why can't they have nice things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: Shepard and Liara engage in a little role playing in Purgatory.One's better at it than the other.





	To Save the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Shepard's enjoyment of role playing in the game (if you romanced Garrus), I couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters and I’m not making money off of this. They belong to Bioware and EA. I’m just borrowing them for a little while.

     “Excuse me, but I believe you are sitting in my chair.”

     The bass pounded its way through her chest as Shepard turned to find the source of the voice just barely audible over the crowd and noise. An Asari, young by the looks of her, stood eyeballing the stool she sat on. She was nervous it seemed, but a glint of determination in her eyes told her all she needed to know.

     Deep green eyes roamed over her form for one second before Shephard scoffed slightly, brought her drink back to her lips and shook her head.

     “No thanks.”

     The Asari’s face fell momentarily, clearly not expecting the dismissal so easily.

     “Oh…ok, well…”

     She stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding on the best course of action. Shepard would have taken pity on her if the reaction didn’t make her want to grin.

     “…have a good evening, then.”

     Shepard watched as the Asari turned to the crowd behind them and began to wind her way back through.

_Seriously?_

     “Liara, wait!”

     Shepard launched herself off of the stool and wrapped her hand around the Asari’s wrist before she could slip into the crowd. Liara turned easily and stumbled her way back to the barstool that Shepard sat on.

     “You’re not supposed to just _leave_.”

     Liara’s blue eyes squinted in confusion momentarily as she shifted her weight towards the bar.

     “But you expressed disinterest. I would never continue to pursue you without your consent.”

     Shepard sighed heavily and took another gulp from her glass. The hand she still had wrapped around Liara’s wrist eased up and she began a soothing glide up her arm.

     “It’s not about my consent, honey. I’ve consented. We’re here.”

     “Yes, but…I did not think that your….” Liara paused and Shepard could see the look of confusion mar her forehead momentarily. “Your _character_ had given consent. Isn’t that what this is about?”

     A smile bloomed on Shepard’s lips quickly and she pulled her bondmate closer. “You and I, love, are already in this together. This is just a…game…if you will.”

     Liara sighed and slumped against the bar. Her eyes darted out towards the crowd as she scanned the pulsating dancers bathed in different hues of spinning lights.

     “I am sorry, Shepard, perhaps I just do not understand.”

     Shepard could see the purple tinge on Liara’s cheeks. She was allowing her embarrassment to overcome her, she knew. Their sex life had never been dull and Liara certainly shed the innocent persona she showed to other people when she was alone with Shepard, but when Shepard had suggested they do a little role playing in public, Liara had been hesitant. It had taken more than a little convincing on Shepard's part to get her to agree to try the beginning scenario out. They had chosen a night when Purgatory was going to be packed and when Shepard had hoped they’d go unnoticed in the crowd. Having Liara try to pick her up at the bar seemed to be an easy and innocent enough start.

     Liara, however, goddess bless her, was apparently uneasy with the rules of the game.

     With a quick glance around the dance floor, Shepard stood, eyes latching onto a human female in the corner booth. An Asari dancer was putting on quite the show on the tabletop in front of her.

     “See that woman over there?”

     Liara’s eyes followed her nod and her own eyes landed on the woman in the corner. Shepard watched as her eyes appraised the scene quickly before she nodded.

     “That’s Alyssa Tonali, black market smuggler.”

     Liara’s head swiveled around to catch the Commander’s eyes, but Shepard quickly placed one hand on her cheek and steered it back towards the booth before lowering her voice again.

     “She’s one of the most notorious killers in the sector.”

     “Shepard, that is not even remotely true.”

     Shepard huffed once and turned. “Come on, Liara, I’m doing something here.”

     It was with great effort that Liara was able to wrangle the grin that fought against her lips. “My apologies, Commander. Please continue.”

     Shepard stared at her, eyebrows raised for a solid ten seconds to see if she would interrupt again. Liara met her questioning stare with raised brow tattoos of her own. A silent battle of stares ensued until Shepard abruptly turned once more towards the woman in the booth and lowered her voice.

     “She’s here tonight on the hunt for a large score with Aria. But if she sees that it’s us in here, she’ll call the whole thing off and disappear. This may be the only time we have to stop her.”

     Liara hummed in understanding. Leaning back on one heel, she crossed her arms at the redhead’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t Aria already know we are here? Why wouldn’t _she _just call the whole thing off if there was potential to be caught?”__

____

____

__

__

     Shepard chanced a glance towards the upper area where Aria T’Loak sat surveying her domain. “Uh, because Aria’s working with the Spectres. If she can eliminate this threat, her business will be back on top.”

     “My, that is certainly a plausible reasoning for the ruse.” Liara’s voice was dripping with mirth and Shepard allowed the grin to overtake her features momentarily. Leaning back, she picked her glass up once more and tipped it towards the other woman.

     “Yeah. So, you see. It’s not you and me in here tonight. I mean, it _is_ , but in order to protect the galaxy, we’ve gotta make it believable that it isn’t.” Green eyes sought blue once more and Shepard’s face lost all humor. “It’s to save the galaxy, Liara.”

     A one-sided smirk flitted across the Asari’s lips as she leaned closer to the red head. One hand danced up a bare arm as she brought her lips close to Shepard’s ear. “Well, we certainly cannot be responsible for the destruction of galactic markets.”

     Shepard swallowed hard as her bondmate’s breath danced across her ear. She nodded slowly and shivered when Liara’s arm snaked around her hips. When her body pressed deliciously close against her own, Shepard’s mouth went dry. She turned quickly, eyes darting down to the deep purple lips she knew so well. Liara’s eyes locked onto hers as Shepard’s tongue darted quickly out to wet her own suddenly dry lips.

     Liara lifted Shepard’s glass to her lips and drank a long, slow drink, eyes remaining locked over the rim.

     The low moan escaped Shepard’s lips before she even realized it.

     Liara lowered the glass slowly, one hand ghosting down the Spectre’s arm as she placed the now empty glass back upon the bar.

     She turned leisurely, her breasts brushing against Shepard’s own as she slid from her spot against the bar. Blue eyes locked onto green as Liara leaned forward once more, pressing her lips softly against Shepard’s ear.

     “I seem to remember picking up a transmission earlier from Spectre Williams saying she was going to be handling the Tonali matter tonight. However, there is a very dangerous matter that requires _your_ immediate attention.”

     Shepard’s hands found the Asari’s hips quickly. With a small tug, Liara was pressed fully against her and Shepard pushed her own mouth towards her bondmate’s ear.

     “Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

     Liara pressed a hand against the soft material stretched across Shepard’s chest and pushed herself backwards two steps. Her eyes never left Shepard’s own as a slow smile began across her lips.

     “The Shadow Broker has many secrets, Commander. They aren’t just… _given away._ ”

     Shepard’s eyes fluttered at the lilt in Liara’s voice and she took a deep breath. “Good thing a Spectre doesn’t play by any rules.”

     With a final feral grin, Liara turned and pushed herself into the crowd. Lights swirled throughout the air, washing over the bodies and mixing her retreat with shadows. In a few moments, she was out of sight. Shepard couldn’t fight the grin as she pushed herself from the bar and followed.


End file.
